Ecklie's Office
by SoS5-16
Summary: GSR This is what really should have happened in Ecklies office in A la Cart.. would have made for a much more uncomfortable Ecklie. Which ultimately, is the aim.. isn't it?


A/N this little fic takes place at A la Cart (s8), but is a twist on what happened to what I would have liked to have happened.

Oh and I don't own CSI, just the dvds, the games etc.. I'll give up all claims to them all if they would just bring Sara back!!

This is my first ever fic, thanks to Seattlecsifan for her beta-ing, so please be gentle with your reviews, and hopefully enjoy.. :D

Sara and Grissom walked into Ecklie's office, together, both feeling a little like school kids, being called into the principal's office

As soon as they entered his office, Ecklie began ranting about what they had done wrong.

Grissom's head shot up to look Ecklie square in the face "Wrong?? Oh Conrad, Sara is the most right thing I have ever done"

Sara smirked.

Ecklie blushed

Grissom realized what he had said and it broke the moment for him. "Sorry, that was probably not the best choice of words, but this"; he said waving his hand side to side in the narrow space between him and Sara, "This… Is not wrong"

Ecklie shook his shiny head, "But you were in breach of office protocol…"

Sara stopped him. "Are…"

"I'm sorry?" The confusion kept piling up on Ecklie..

Sara barely controlled the grin, "We _are _in breach of office protocol,_ this, _isn't going anywhere."

Ecklie leaned back on his throne of a chair and sighed, "OK, you are both in breach of…"

Sara and Grissom exchanged glances, and for a moment the only sounds filtering to their ears was a droning .. Blah, blah, blah…

Ecklie realized the pair were not listening, so he raised his voice slightly. "I said, how long have you two been intimate?"

"9 years"

"2 years", they said simultaneously, raising eyebrows at each other and grinning.

"Well, OK, 2 years this time around" Grissom added.

Sara had given up trying to hide her smile, this was fun ".. And that.. 9 years ago, that was against protocol too"

Grissom turned to her, meeting her grin with an equal one of his own " I think back then it wasn't just office protocol, I'm sure is was against the law, at least in certain states"

Ecklie sat staring at them, before asking, "Who are you people?"

Grissom turned to look at Ecklie, "Y'know Conrad, you were partly responsible for us getting together again 2 years ago, You had split the team, and Sara and I spent a whole lot more time together discussing cases.. Alone… Thank you"

Sarah grinned again, and turned to Grissom "Yeah, I seem to remember it being a Sunday"

Grissom's eyes focused on Sara, "then Monday, Tuesday…"

"Enough" Ecklie's blood pressure was getting dangerously high

But Grissom wasn't finished, he was having too much fun with this.

"Your hair was in a ponytail"

"You still had your beard…And you had that ugly hat"

"Grissom pretended to look hurt "You told me you liked my farmers hat" He couldn't hide the sparkle in his eyes though..

"Grissom, Sidle, we need to address this breach." Ecklie tried to take control of the situation.

Grissom turned back to Ecklie and stopped smiling, but placed his hand on Sara's lower back. "Look Conrad, we work together, we work really well together. We have kept _this _out of work so well that highly trained investigators didn't notice. Does that tell you anything?"

Ecklie thought for a moment, looking down at his paper, they did have a point, Gil was the only one who seemed to know how to handle Sara.. He asked "So .. How far has this relationship been formalized?"

Sara turned back to Ecklie.."We have a dog"

Grissom added "And a house"

Ecklie considered this before asking "So, no ring, no marriage certificate?"

Grissom's smile took on a whole new life "Uh.. No?" It was more of a question than an answer.

Sara spun to look at Grissom "Why did you say it like that?" She questioned Grissom

She held up her left hand as best she could, considering the cast she was wearing on that arm. "No ring" She showed Ecklie.

Grissom's grin grew, "Sara as long as we are being honest to our colleague here, we probably should let him know that the only reason there is no ring, is because it needed to be re-shaped, I picked it up today, it's in my pocket"

Sara rolled her eyes.. This was it! To Ecklie, she said, "OK we have a dog, a house, a ring and yes, a marriage certificate too" she counted them off on her right hand.

Ecklie's polished head dropped into his hands. He rubbed his eyes the hesitantly asked "Anything else??"

Sara and Grissom looked at each other, Grissom slowly shook his head, "I don't think so…"

Sara tugged on Grissom's sleeve "Ah, Griss, there _is_ something I have been meaning to let you know… I'm late, really late, like over a month late.." her mouth twisted in much the same way it did when she told him that she had heard his lectures we a little dull..

"Yeah? "

"Yeah!"

"Oh no.." Ecklie dropped his pen, shaking his head.

Sara managed to gain some control over her broad grin, feeling a tiny little bit sorry for the one man she actually detested. "Listen Ecklie, I'll go to swing shift, chances are pretty high that I'll have to take leave in a few months anyway.."

Ecklie stood up, closing his folder, and pushing his chair away, he needed a drink. "You two are an entity of your own….. You know what…. Do what you want, you've obviously have been doing well so far, you may as well keep doing it…"

A/N (again) I don't really subscribe to the geek-baby deal, but it seemed to work here... I hope you agree.


End file.
